The Impersonator
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: "I can help with that." Buddy Holly glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as a devious smile played on the edge of her lips. With that, she sauntered off preparing to let all hell break loose. What does Imogen have planed? Rated T for slight swearing


"I wanna be over her!"

"I can help with that." The girl stated dangerously. Her hair was up in two high tails, Buddy Holly glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as a devious smile played on the edge of her lips. With that, she sauntered off preparing to let all hell break loose.

* * *

><p>Clare sat uneasily on the edge of the foldable chair, nervously tapping her pen against the pad of paper. She wished she wasn't here. But she was a reporter now, for the Degrassi school paper and she was not going to mess up her first assignment, especially not over something as shallow as being at her ex's one act play. Alli sat a few chairs away, having arrived late with Jenna. Her friend leaned forward and waved her fingers as the lights dimmed and the spotlight flipped on.<p>

A girl in a blue jean jacket and a white hair band appeared, smiling kindly. She cleared her throat. "Isn't the world wonderful?" She asked in an overly happy tone. "Hi, I'm Clare Edwards!"

Clare felt as if her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as a sudden wave of nausea swung through her. This was not going to be good.

"Or, as I'm known around school, Saint Clare!" She said in that sickly sweet tone; one hand over her heart the other raised in salute. "You all probably think I'm the nicest girl around, but what you all don't know is that I have a craving for dark mysterious boys!"

The impersonator gained a few laughs from that but others were starting to murmur. Those sitting closest to the real Clare kept glancing at her.

"The first taste of bad boy I got was from KC Guthrie! What a rush he was! He didn't last long when he broke my heart. My next taste was for Declan Coyne. I hid though, behind the computer for this one as Madam Degrassi, where I wrote steamy vampire fiction about the boy. This crush didn't last long either, because I just can't keep my eyes on one guy at a time!

"And last, but oh certainly not least, my favorite: Elijah Goldsworthy."

Clare's heart, which early had felt like it had stopped, was now pumping so fast she could feel them pounding in her ears.

"I had learned from the past two endeavors and this time I wasn't going to get played! I strung the poor heartbroken boy along, making him fall for me after each little smile. I chastised him for fighting and praised him for wimping out. He almost escaped from me and in a last effort I threw myself at him like the whore I am." She slowly drew out the last three words, causing them to echo throughout the room. This time no one laughed. Finally the dark haired boy rushed across the stage and grabbed Imogene's arm pulling her to the other side. "Eli, what the hell!"

Clare stood up quickly, her chair scrapping across the floor, and rushed out of the room, but not before a low sob echoed through the theater.

"You feel big, Eli," Alli asked pushing her way backstage. She crossed her arms as she glared angrily at the two teens, shaking her head. "I hope you feel better about yourself."

Eli didn't respond, his face stoic has he turned around and stalked off. Imogene however crossed her arms too and glared back. "Aside from the fact that I didn't finish, I feel great."

Alli shook her head in disappointment and walked off to comfort her friend. "I'm freeing him of his emotions," Imogene shouted at the girls back. "I'm doing him a favor!"

**A/N: PLEASE READ: I just want to say that this is only a quick one shot of what I think I might happen. I also want to say I do not hate Imogene at the moment, since I'm only going by promos. Her character seems really interesting to me and I'm excited to see what kind of trouble she stirs up. Didn't really end it super well for Clare, but we all know she'll get better. **

**Tell me what you think. If this gets you inspired to extend it out or something feel free to use it. **


End file.
